


For What Do You Sing

by wysaric



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wysaric/pseuds/wysaric
Summary: I have a character I refer to as Mordecai. He's one of my favorite characters that I've made. He's a complex character with a complex back story, and this is one of the biggest parts of it- meeting the woman who will eventually be his wife. His devotion to her and guilt of her death would eventually return him to the world of the living in order to avenge her.





	For What Do You Sing

The bard watched the dancing sorceress in a dreamy wonder as she kicked up dust with the heel of her shoes. The dust would explode into a small flame, adding even more of a sight to behold as she spun and entertained the crowds. Though whether it was to impress or keep the creeps away, he couldn't tell. He was far too enveloped in watching this woman twirl and hum small tunes, tapping his foot to a song he didn't know.

With a sigh and in one fluid movement, he moved his elbow to his thigh and chin to his palm in order to continue watching this woman that won his heart.

Every other day he came out to the town square to make some coin, and almost all of those days, around the same time of the afternoon, this woman would show up and begin her own performance. Whether it was out of chivalry or simply wanting to watch for himself, he wasn't sure. But every time, he would always cease his strumming on the lyre, and take a seat on the square's fountain. Some days he wished he could play a song for her to dance and sing along to. But she had proven to a few members of her audience that she didn't appreciate folks trying to make her act a duet. She wasn't cruel about it, per se, but she was very stern and sharp with her words.  
  
There was a day where the bard played in a different area of the square. Off to the side, near one of the shops that lined the area. His music was tame, but he'd cast a cantrip or two to keep the crowd enticed. Hopefully he'd do well enough that he could sneak a coin or two from their pockets. After all, he was more of a charlatan than an entertainer. On this day, he had been humming along to his song, eyes closed as he let himself get lost in the music.

"Excuse me, bard." Said a voice.  
But not just any voice- _her_ voice.

immediately the man opened his eyes and looked to the woman who stood before him. And indeed it was the fire dancer he had been admiring.

"Yes, how can I help you, miss?" He responded, as coolly as possible.

She smiled, which caused him to smile in return. 

"Tell me, song-singer- for what do you sing? Is it for fame or glory? Perhaps for riches? I've seen you around these parts but I hardly ever hear you play."

This caught the bard off guard. He _could_ be honest and just say this is how he made a living. But that sounded a little too boring.   
after all, _he is a bard._  
  
  
"For what do I sing..." He echoed in thought, his smile fading slightly. He eventually came to an answer. Resting his free hand on his chest and a warm smile returning to his blush-brushed cheeks, he answered, "Why, I sing for love. I sing... Well, I sing for you. You've captured my heart, miss fire dancer. And if I could have the honor of knowing your name, I'd like to include it in the songs I sing, if I may."

The woman felt her cheeks go ablaze like the flames she constantly danced with. 

"It's... It's Edwina." She said, with a shy smile, twirling a section of her hair between her fingers. "What might your name be, bard? I'd like to know the name of the man who's kind enough to sing about me."

"Vincent Craft." He answered, sweeter than he had ever spoken before.


End file.
